Were are we agian?
by My-Name-is-Moo
Summary: first fan fic Please RNR. Kagome and her friends are take to the world of DND and began some interesting quests.
1. run away cow

Re-read this I have also redone this chapter. Please read this it clips into the new character. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She quickly turned to see who was behind her. "Who are you." She asked tightening her hands into fists. The person she saw was a tall  
  
and wore a dark black clock with red trimming. She also noted his tall staff with beautiful carvings. His deep green eyes looked at her  
  
with interest. "Who are you?" she demanded again angrily taking a step back from him. He smiled at her "Me? Well in this dimension I  
  
am known as Jipson." She looked at him. "So what's with all of this?" She asked indicating with her hand all the people in the field. "Well  
  
I need a new bullet force." He said happily "And I think you should join them." "What!" she said taking another steep back. "What do  
  
you mean by that?" "I think you know what I mean. Now," He said pulling out a little pendent in the form of a small cow. "Lets do this  
  
the easy way I need to be getting back to my master. He held out the little pendent. She closed her eyes in resistance. "Now just look  
  
at the cow. Come now I have no time to waste." That's when she turned and ran. She opened her eyes as soon as she had turned.  
  
"That won't work." He shouted to her "After her Inuyasha." "HU?" She asked questionably as she saw Inuyasha running at her on his  
  
hands and knees Yelling "MOOOOOO" She just stopped in her tracks her bag painfully bumping against her back. "Stop Inuyasha!" she  
  
shouted as he ran at her. "Help" she yelled as Inuyasha came nearer and finally pounced on her. She looked at the sky. (Well) She  
  
thought sadly (This position again.) Suddenly Inuyasha's face came in front of hers. "MOoo Moo" He said happily as  
  
he stuck out his tong and gave her a big slobbery cow kiss with his tong. "Ahhh" she yelled at Inuyasha "That's so gross." She sat up  
  
and rubbed were Inuyasha had just landed his slobber kiss. She looked over at him smiled as he began to eat grass again. She stood up  
  
and began looking around continuing to rub her cheek. "Were is he? Gosh that was gross." She took a step back and bumped into a  
  
strong chest. "You think so." Said that deep voice in her ear that she remembered all to well. She jumped forward and spun glaring at  
  
Jipson. He smiled at her. "My what a temper you have. Now could you jest stay still as I do this as I said before I have very little time I  
  
need to go back soon." He held the pendent near her again. "No." yelled at him running over to Inuyasha. (I need to get out of here. I  
  
know.) she pulled her bag of her back and began to look through it. "Here it is!" she said happily, pulling out a can of ramin and jumping  
  
on Inuyasha's back. "Here Inuyasha. Want the ramin?" she asked putting it in front of his face. Slowly he lifted his head and his eyes  
  
became huge 'MMMOOOO" he shouted happily trying to get the ramin with his mouth. "What are you doing!" Jipson shouted as  
  
Inuyasha began running towards the woods, Kagome on his back holding his hair with one hand, trying to get the ramin for her. "MOO,  
  
MOO, MOOOOOO" Inuyasha cried as he began racing through the woods. Finally she tossed the can of ramin a little ways in front of  
  
them. "Good job." She told him happily as he stopped and she slid of his back. 'MOO" Inuyasha cried again just before shoving his face  
  
in the can of ramin (O how am I suppose to fix this mess.) she thought. "Hay, the jewel always fixes things." She said looking down at  
  
it. She lightly touched it to Inuyasha's back. She then took a steep back and looked at him. "Inuyasha?" She asked he turned her  
  
"MOOO" he said broadly (Well it was worth a try) she began to think of another idea when. "Hay what the... how did I get down here?"  
  
He turned and looked at kogome who was trying to decided whether to stand or sit. "Hay I asked you something." He said sitting up and  
  
looking around I can't remember past the bush. Finally she decided to sit down. "Can't you remember anything?" "If I remembered."  
  
He said in a cold voice "would I ask?" "Well I guess I'll tell you." She began to tell him the story leaving out some of the parts. "All that  
  
happened?" He asked with a confused voice. "Ya, but, the important part is they have Shipo and that could mean they have our other  
  
friends." She told him with a serious voice. He nodded in agreement. "We'll have to go back and get them." He said looking around.  
  
"But, I'll have to smell the way back." He screed up his face to the idea. She smiled to her self. "But we'll go." He said standing up. "And  
  
fast." She added scrambled to stand up next to him "He's going to be leaving soon." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- This is better then last time. Not much different through. Well have a nice day. B) 


	2. silly situations

RE-READ THIS  
  
I have improved this story correcting spelling and making some much needed changes to make the story a lot more interesting. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said happily to Inuyasha as she pulled herself out of the wheel. "O what now? I thought you had that school  
  
thing today." Inuyasha said broadly as Kagome walked over. "Well I thought I should come see you before I went to school." She told  
  
him as she reached him "I see you wanted have me to come back or you wouldn't be here." She leaned her head near his and looked  
  
him in the eyes. He blushed, blinked and then changed his attitude rill quick "Ya, like id wait for you." He said turning his head away.  
  
Kagome looked continued to look at him until she heard a noise. She moved her head slightly and looked behind Inuyasha. "Umm  
  
Inuyasha did you hear that? She looked back to Inuyasha and say he had stood up and looked in the direction she had heard the noise.  
  
" Come out from behind the bush!" Inuyasha shouted. There was a long pause. "Fine then I'll just come over. He said angrily and pulled  
  
out his sword and began walking over to the bush. Kagome stood up as Inuyasha walked of and watched with concerned eyes. Finally  
  
he reached the bush and walked around to the other side. She listened to his annoyed footsteps until they stopped suddenly. "What is  
  
it Inuyasha." Kagome called. There was no reply she slowly edged he way towards the bush. When she had taken about 7 baby steps  
  
she stopped at Inuyasha as he come out from behind the bush. "Inuyasha why didn't you answer mee." She stopped and noticed a  
  
few things; Inuyasha was crawling on the ground with out Kagome telling him too. He was munching on grass When she looked into his eyes there had only happiness in them.  
(Inuyasha's is always to confused to be happy.)  
  
He grinned at her broadly. Kagome's eyes became large as she noticed how  
Inuyasha's was acting. "Inuyasha are you what's  
  
wrong? Inuyasha?" she walked a little closer. She tried again tapping him  
on the shoulder "Inuyasha..." "mooooooooo" Inuyasha  
  
yelled lifting his head from the ground and sticking out huge fish lips.  
Kagome jumped back with a yelp "Inuyasha what the heck's  
  
the matter with you!!" She shouted as Inuyasha began eating more grass.  
The leaves in the bush rustled again and she heard a bell  
  
ring behind it. Inuyasha began heading towards the bush. "Inuyasha don't  
go over there again." Kagome cried jumping on his back  
  
and grabbing his ears. Inuyasha. He stopped so suddenly she almost fell  
off. "That's better." she began as Inuyasha began to run  
  
around like a bull. "STOP!" she cried as she held on for dear life.  
Finally she fell off right by the bush. "Oww, that hurt she mumbled  
  
laying on the ground." She rolled over and looked up at the sky. She sat  
up as the bell rang again and watched as two hands placed  
  
a cowbell onto Inuyasha neck. "Inuyasha what's going on?" she asked  
quietly prying that he would answer this time. "Moo?"  
  
Inuyasha asked tilting his head. He began eating the grass again. (Sweat  
drop) "That's not what I meant by an answer" She  
  
mumbled "Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried as began running towards the woods on  
his hands and knees. She quickly jumped at Inuyasha  
  
and caught one of his lags. "Inu.." she cried/yelled ,with her eyes  
closed, as they raced through the woods. Finally they started to  
  
slowed down and She slowly opened her eyes, to afraid to let go of  
Inuyasha in case he ran of again. As she looked she saw they  
  
were in a meadow full of other people acting just like Inuyasha. "What on  
earth is going on?" She asked herself as Inuyasha stopped.  
  
She peered around Inuyasha and says him eating grass. (Sweat drop) "I  
guess you're mot going to move." She said letting go of  
  
Inuyasha's lag and standing up. She stretched out her tenseness and began  
to wander around. All she saw was a lot of people acting  
  
like cows. She yelped as something fuzzy rubbed by her legs. She jumped  
forward and turned around to see Shippo eating grass.  
  
"Shippo?" she asked looking down at him. "Moo mooo mooooooo." Shipo said  
looking up at her with interested eyes. "Not you to."  
  
She said knelling by him. "I wish I knew What is with this." She said  
looking sadly at Shippo as he lad down to take a nap. "I think I  
  
can tell you." Said a deep voice from behind her.  
  
So do you think it's better? Or if this is your first read do you think  
it's funny? (Blink, Blink, Sweat drop) I fell stupid talking to myself.  
probably why I don't keep a diary. ^_^ Well I hope you like it so long. 


	3. Dimensions Fold!

Inuyasha at her looked with extremely satisfied eyes from were he had been smelling the ground. "I have our sent Kagome." He called to her. She quickly scrambled the hard forest floor and started patting the dirt off her outfit. "Great lets get going." He stood and stretched out a little. "Alright but don't fall off." He turned and allowed her to jump on his back. The landscape became a total blur and soon Inuyasha began to slow down "Were almost there." He wisped "I can smell them." she jumped from off his back as soon as he stopped outside of the clearing. She watched as one of the people crawled by. "I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha growled and then quickly looked to Kagome "You need to fix all the people when I fight him. Get them to get out of here. Also try and heal Sango and Miroku first they can help." Kagome nodded "Right." With that Inuyasha blasted out of the woods and Kagome scrambled, up pulled off the jewel, and began to touch people with the crystal as she ran through the crowd looking for the others. She suddenly stopped and looked at it horrified. It Miroku well um trying to jump over a Sango who crept running away from him. She quickly put the jewel up to Miroku waited a moment and then did the same to Sango. WHAT IS INUYASHA DOING  
  
Inuyasha finally say his target and gave a half smile "Found Ya." He stated to himself under his breath. He pulled out his great Tetsusaiga and swung it at his target. Jipson disappeared as he finished his swing "Where's he go!" He growled under his breath turning to see a happy smile. "Well I guess this is the best time to take care of this." He jumped back. "So how should I kill you?" KAGOME IS NOW. "There were done let go help Inuyasha." Kagome stated turning towards were Inuyasha was now glaring at Jipson. " Right." They all agreed and with that headed off towards their destination. When they had been turning everyone back to normal they had found both Shippo and Kilala. Along with Miroku's staff, Sango's bag, this holds all of her fighting items, and a nice bow with a lot of arrows. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's back and as they reached were Inuyasha they saw he was trying his hardest to actually hit Jipson with very little luck. "Move out of the way Inuyasha!" Miroku cried pulling off the cloth that covered his wind tunnel. Inuyasha jumped back at the word and Jipson looked in surprise and vanished. When he appeared again Miroku tried once again. "Dimensions Fold" Jipson cried at the top of his lungs and instead of being pulled into Miroku's hand he was pulled through a blue haze. Miroku re-covered his hand and everyone ran over to the blue haze. "What is it?" Shippo asked jumping from Kagome's and edging closer to the haze. "What do you think it is Inuyasha everyone put Kilala and Shippo looked to Inuyasha for his answer. "How am I suppose to know." Inuyasha barked back at them and within moments Inuyasha was fight with both Miroku and Sango. Kagome looked back to were the haze still stood and her eyes became wide as she saw Shippo reaching out to touch the haze. "Don't touch that!" She shouted at them. Shippo jumped and Kilala jumped as well bumping Shippo into the haze. "Shippo!" Kagome shouted running into the haze. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted seeing her go and followed. "We better follow." Miroku stated and with a node they both jumped in Kilala right behind. 


	4. their new friends

Kagome came out on the other side to find Shippo sitting on the ground. "Shippo are you alright?" She asked concerned. He quickly looked to her and quickly  
  
brightened up. "Kagome I'm so glad you're here." He jumped into her arms and looked her in the eyes "How are we going to get back?" "Well." she started  
  
when Inuyasha popped up behind. "What were you thinking jumping into that Shippo and why did you follow?" He glared at the both of them. Suddenly out popped  
  
Miroku and Sango landing on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a yelp as they toppled onto the floor. Both Kagome and Shippo say this; Inuyasha was flat on the  
  
bottom then there was Miroku dangling to the right and Sango was on Miroku leaning more to the left. As they watched Kilala jumped onto Sango's back yawned  
  
and then jumped over to Kagome's shoulder. Then the blue haze disappeared. "O. no!" Shippo started "Now how are we suppose to get home?" soon every one  
  
was standing again and after all the arguing (and a few threats.) they all agreed to find a town. As Kagome looked around she noticed they were in a small cave and  
  
the entrance wasn't to far of. As they left the cave the bright light from the sun made them all blink and when they finally found the road they were all annoyed. "So  
  
which way should we head?" Kagome asked quietly "Well." Sango started "From what I know that way is west and that way is east. What do you think Inuyasha?"  
  
"I really do not care." He stated in an overly annoyed voice. "Well then." Kagome said annoying Inuyasha "I guess we'll go east." And with that Shippo, Sango,  
  
Kilala, and herself were headed off. "Well come on Inuyasha." Miroku said starting to follow. "We can't let the girls get to far of. We still do not know were we  
  
are." The day progressed slowly mostly with Inuyasha sulking in the back then they heard an odd noise. "OOOOOO WWWHHHEEEN TTTTHHEE  
  
SAAAAIIIIINNNTTTTSSSSSSS." a young female voice sung from in front of them. "Shut Up." Another voice said being deeper then the first. "Alright but every  
  
ones so gloomy I thought I should lighten it up a bit." Finally the group moved around the curve and saw a small group of people sitting around readying a camp.  
  
From what they saw there was a short well armored thing with a long beard, a young girl with a long cloak on and many books surrounding her, another man playing  
  
with some arrows, a short of human female looking thing with pointed ears, a 3erd man cleaning a humming sword, and another female that was playing with what  
  
looked to be metal picks. Then with out a moments warning weapons appeared out of no were and three animals readied themselves. When Kagome finnaly saw  
  
what she was saying she gave a small kind of cry "O my gosh it's a unicorn and and a griffon and a white panther and and an Elf and a Dwarf." During her small fit  
  
she pointed her finger in turn to each person or animal she was speaking of. "Who are you?" demanded the person Kagome indicated as an elf. "It Depends who's  
  
asking." Inuyasha growled back. "O forget it." The young girl stated annoyed pulling out an old dagger and pointing it at Kagome. "Don't you point that at her."  
  
With a wave of her hand a hand of earth grabbed Inuyasha's lag. " Inuyasha " Kagome cried trying to help. The dagger was now pointed at Inuyasha and a few  
  
minuets latter it was returned to her side. "There not from this world." She stated looking at them anguished. "They came here through a dimensions spell. From what  
  
I saw the person who did it was known as Jipson." Kagome looked at her with amazed eyes "How did you." "It doesn't matter." Stated the elf "If you would like  
  
you can travel with us. Becky can help explain to you what is going on. I know I have an extra blanket dose any one els?" soon blankets were found for everyone  
  
and once again everyone was settled down. But from What Kagome could tell everyone was still keeping an eye on them. "Ok how about you all come over here."  
  
Becky said to them cheerful indicating were she had been sitting when they had first saw them. "Now im going to." The large cat once again appeared out of now  
  
were and was looking at beck. "O I nearly forgot." She said to the cat "what kind of fish would you like?" They all watched in amazement as she continued to have  
  
a conversation with the cat. "Ok Claws here's some trout." She opened an extremely small pouch and dumped out a lot of trout. "How did you do that?" Sango  
  
asked bewildered. "O well I used my pouch of endless fish." Becky answered. "But that's one of the things I'm going to have to explain to you. You see this is a  
  
world were magic and what not can actually happen. I'll tell you a little now and give suggestions to what you should be in this world. Like if you should be a ranger  
  
or a mage." They all looked at her lost. "But lets start with names. As you've probably guessed I'm Becky and I'm a mage. That one (indicating the short male with  
  
a beard.) is Poin. He's a warrior and then there's ash. She's the elf that was taking charge earlier a cleric. Then there's her husbanded (she pointed to a taller man  
  
that earlier had a humming sword) his name is Ashitaka, he's a Paladin. Lets see then there's Lara she's a thief that dose not steal and last of all is Amidimaru he's a  
  
ranger. Now how about you tell me your names and what you did in your old world." "Well. I'm Kagome." Kagome started and then introduced the rest indicating  
  
towards each. "Right now lets see Inuyasha is a warrior then. No choice there and Sango's the same. Now then Miroku what was your profession before you came  
  
here?" Becky asked "Well I was a monk." He answered, "Then I guess you should be a cleric, or a paladin. But, seeing how you use a staff I guess you will not  
  
want to switch to a sword so a cleric is probably a good choice. Kagome I think you would do best as a ranger seeing how you use an arrow or a thief. That will be  
  
you dissension. Now what can you do Shippo? Anything special?" "Well I can make illusions." Well try this." She stood up and walked over to Shippo. "Wave  
  
your hands like this, concentrate on that tree stump over there and say in a strong voice magic missile. Under stand?" Shippo nodded and looked over at Kagome  
  
"It's ok Shippo give it a shot." Kagome said to him with a node. "k." he said and looked back at the target. He slowly made the had movements and forced out the  
  
words. "Magic missile!" sparks shot out of his fingers and hit the target head on. He jumped back. "What happened?" He shouted. Becky's group looked up for a  
  
moment a few smiled at Shippo's reaction. "It's ok Shippo you just cast a spell." Becky said to him. He looked at her with confused eyes. "You are going to be a  
  
mage in this world young one and I'll try to teach you what I can." She smiled at him and looked to everyone. "I think we should all get some sleep now and I'll tell  
  
you more of what you're going to have to do and learn to survive in this world. Also do not worry Ashitaka, Amidimaru, Poin and Lara will take turns keeping  
  
watch a the animals are alert when there asleep so there's nothing to worry about." Soon everyone but Poin, he was taking the first watch, was laying down or  
  
prying or studying and before Inuyasha's group knew it they were all fast asleep. 


	5. the begining of their first quest

Finally Kagome and her friends were awaken by normal camp noises and a few shouts. "Are you stupid?" It sounded to be ash "Were not calling or party to silver  
  
dragons Lara!" "But I like silver and dragons are the strongest monsters we have even seen!" Lara shouted back in protest. By then every one was sitting up and  
  
watching the small argument. "I still do not see why we need a name." Amidimaru said to him self. "Because we need a name for when we do quests for nations or  
  
kings. You know that." Ash started her ears becoming read and a little voice on her side saying "You would not need to yell at him if you were in CHURCH."  
  
"Would you be quiet?" Ash yelled looking down at her side. "I've got it!" said the young mage lets be the protectorates!" "No way that's stupid." Ash said. "No  
  
it's not." The mage said giving a mean smile "You just want to name it yourself." The mage pointed at her head and ran when ash began trying to hit her with her  
  
staff. Soon the mage was behind Amidimaru who just sagged his shoulders as ash tried to attack the fleeing mage. Soon she caught her but it wasn't enough and  
  
before any one knew what happened Becky was in the air "All who agree with the silver dragons raze your hands." Lara quickly raised her hand. " O.k. now all of  
  
those in favor of the protectorates." All put two hands raised. "It's agreed were the Protectorates." Becky called happily. "I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp  
  
when you get down here." Ash called then spun and heals and went back to were she had stayed the night. We watched as she landed by us and Shippo jumped up.  
  
"Will you teach me how to do that?" Shippo asked. She looked at him and nodded her head no "I use a magic item to do that. But after I learn how to fly and make  
  
wall of air on my own you can have this ring alright?" She asked him giving him a smile "Ya!" Shippo said happily jumping up into the air and running around in  
  
circles. "So." She looked to Kagome "what are you going to do in this world Kagome?" Kagome looked to the ground "Well I have been thinking about it and I  
  
think I'll be a cleric." "But I thought you'd be better as a." Becky started "Ya, I know but I was a miko in my old world." Kagome interrupted. "OOO.. I did not  
  
know that. I fully agree a cleric you'll be." Becky started with a smile "Come on we need to get a move on!" Ash said. "We will be there!" Becky shouted back "I  
  
still need to feed Claws and I have to help them get everything packed and eat breakfast!" She gave a happy smile as Ash looked at Beldin and finally feed him.  
  
"Now lets get packed. Who knows how to make a bed roll?" She watched as only Miroku and Sango raised their hands. "Right, you two roll your bed rolls then  
  
leave them there and help teach the other how to do it. Shippo I'll help you with yours." "O.k. Shippo said jumping by her. Soon Shippo had the process and Sango  
  
was helping Kagome. About 4 tries latter Kagome had it and Inuyasha was attempting to roll his. "No like this." Miroku said showing him again. "That's how I was  
  
doing it." Inuyasha nearly shouted. Soon Miroku gave up and did it himself and we watched amazed as Becky shoved everything in her cloak. "Let's eat." She said  
  
allowed and the big white panther appeared from no were. She once again talked with him and feed it some food. Shippo raced to her side "I have a question." She  
  
looked down to him " O. what would that be?" "Why do you wear a straw hat?" She smiled at him took it off and sat it on his head. "Wow I fell different." Shippo  
  
said. We reached the small fire were food had been made and we sat down. Shippo sat next to Becky thinking a little and Kilala jumped into Sango's lap to be feed.  
  
"I fell like I have more intelligence." "That's right." Becky said with a small smile and placing the hat back on her head. "It's a very handy little item. Now lets eat." A  
  
big white owl landed on her head and she gave it some fried ham. "I have a Question myself." Miroku stated grabbing something to eat. Becky looked to him  
  
"What's with all the animals?" He asked looking up to the overly large bird. "Well." She started feeding the bird a bit more. "This is my familiar and Claws is my  
  
bonded animal. Ash bonded with the griffon and Lara bonded with the unicorn. She still hasn't told me its name." "Come on we need to get going." Ash called again.  
  
"Well if your not done grab what you can to eat on the way." Becky said to them. Soon all the packs and equipments were in her clock and they were headed down  
  
the road. "Isn't that pack heavy?" Shippo asked running to keep up with the mage. "Hold on Shippo. Ash Ash?" "What" a voice called annoyed "We need to slow  
  
down I know this may be normal but Shippo going to have problems running the hole time." Becky called "Fine." Ash said. The line stopped "I'll fly with Beldin and  
  
stay at you're pace." With out another word she was on Beldin's back and in the sky. Becky looked up a little and brought her head back to rest from the weight of  
  
her owl. "Well Lets take it to a normal walk and head off ash will tell us if she sees anything." Becky said thinking into what she had said. "But just to be safe.  
  
Claws." He looked up to her. "Do you think you could scout up ahead of us and if you see anything suspicious come back and tell us?" The large cat smiled and  
  
took of. "Well lets get moving." She stated and off they went. "Didn't you have a question Shippo?" She asked as she rejoined Inuyasha and His friends. "Ya. Isn't  
  
that pack heavy with every thing in it?" "No not at all." she said to Shippo "It's magic." Suddenly Claws appeared by her. She looked to it and heard something no  
  
one ells heard. "STOP." She shouted to the group. "Claws told me there was about 9 or 10 cannibals ahead of us." The Paladins sword began to glow. "I'll go tell  
  
ash." She flew up into the air and a few moments latter they were on the ground again. "We wont need the animals for this fight so how about you all go hide in the  
  
woods. Not to far. If you find any hiding in there attack to kill. Kagome take your friends to the back." "No way." Inuyasha interrupted "im fighting." "I think all of  
  
us are going to." Kagome stated readying her bow. "Fine Kagome and Miroku stay in the back. Inuyasha and Sango go to the front. Shippo stay by me. Kilala can  
  
go with the rest of the animals." Everyone was getting ready. Shippo stood by Becky and Kilala bounded off into the woods. "Here." She shoved a ring on his hand.  
  
"What's this." Shippo started. "It's a magic ring. It can create light and it also gives hot foot to people. When they come concentrate on one and think of them  
  
have a hot foot. That's all I want you to do in this battle understand?" He nodded "But I can not see them." "Here." she lifted him onto hr shoulders "How's that?"  
  
"Perfect I can see every thing." Every one stood ready and they saw the first cannibal. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Stay tuned for the next episode of W.A.W.A.  
  
So what do you think of my first fan fiction. Sorry about the first two chapters I kind of switched them around but I fixed them when I added this chapter. See ya.  
  
Journey 


	6. The begining of their first Dungen

Every one stood ready and they saw the first cannibal come it to view of the party. Ashitaka's magic sword, Yakool, began to glow brightly. "Quick Shippo."  
  
Becky whispered "Ahh right." He responded as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the cannibal. He opened his eyes as he heard a shout from the front.  
  
"MAGIC MISSEL!" Becky shouted. A large spark shot from her fingers and caused the newly approaching cannibal to fall over dead. For a few moments all was  
  
still. "Watch out everyone." Ash said quietly from behind "There getting ready to attack from the trees." "Shippo I'm taking you off my shoulders." Becky said  
  
grapping Shippo around the waste and setting him on the ground. "I'm going to cast meteor shower on them." Ash said pointing a wand into the air. Kagome and  
  
her friends watched in amazement as small rocks came shooting out of the wands end. Slowly the rocks began to get bigger and soon they were huge. For a moment  
  
they stayed in midair and then they shout from the sky with great speed. Shouts were heard from the woods. "Claws?" Becky asked to herself. The large cat  
  
appeared again. "Go find the rest of the cannibals. Then chase them here. Do not kill them." With that Claws was gone and before long a cannibal ran into the road  
  
in front of them Claws right behind. "Thank you." Becky said quickly to Claws "Maximillions Earth grasp." Becky said with a wave of her had. They watched as a  
  
hand popped out from the Earth and grabbed his lag. The cannibal began to scream as he fell face first into the ground. "Finally it's not me who's falling into the  
  
ground" Grumbled Inuyasha. Kagome smiled over at him "Are you mad that you did not get to do much of anything?" Inuyasha glared at her for a moment then  
  
turned backed the way they were walking. She smiled to herself and continued to walk. "So why were you going this direction?" Becky asked as they reached the  
  
cannibal. He quickly calmed down "Let me go." He said coldly. "Answer my question first." Becky responded, "O forget it." Ash said gabbing the cannibal and  
  
tying it up with rope. "Go look at the other bodies." Ash said looking to Amidimaru and Poin. "Now tell us why you're going this way. "Let me go." The cannibal  
  
said again staring at Ash. "Becky?" Ash said quietly. "Yes alright." Becky responded "insatiable thirst." She spoke pointing to the Cannibal. He began trying to crawl  
  
around "Water." He crackled "Water." "What'd yaw do to him?" Shippo ask hiding behind Becky's lag. She looked at him with sad eyes for a moment. "Hold on."  
  
She looked to the cannibal that ash was trying to interrogate. "Let me try." She said to ash. Ash took a steep back. "Ok tell us why your going this why and I'll give  
  
you some water." Becky told him knelling down beside him. "Why don't you let me go." He crocked back. "Fine tell me why your going this why and I'll let you  
  
go." Becky said to him. He thought about it for a moment as he tried to grab at the water on Becky's pouch. "You'll let me go and you'll give me water?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "We were sent this way by our leader." He said looking at her. "Who's your leader?" She asked "I told you what you asked now let me go." "Fine."  
  
She said with a wave of her hand the cannibal was up on his feet cured of all magic's that had be placed on him. He looked around rill quickly then ran away as fast  
  
as he was able to. "We didn't find anything useful on any of the bodies." Poin stated walking up to the group. "Lets get going." Ash said beginning to walk forward  
  
"I need to talk with you." Becky said to ash as she walked over to her. Ash and Becky talked for the rest of the day and Shippo ran over by Kagome. "Kagome  
  
when are we going to go home?" Shippo asked looking up to her. She looked down. "Soon Shippo. We just need to make certain that when we leave that bad  
  
people will not come to." "O." He said jumping up onto her shoulder. Once again they made camp and rested through the night. The next morning was like the day  
  
before until they saw Claws froze in his track and point a paw at a small foothill. "What is it?" Becky asked stopping in mid step and walking over by his side.  
  
Shippo looked over to Kilala. "Kilala can I ride you?" Kilala tilted her head a bit then allowed him on her back. "Hay Lara check right here for secret doors."  
  
Becky called. "How'd yaw get over there so fast?" Poin asked "Never mind Poin come on Lara." Becky called. "Give us a minuet to walk over there." Lara called  
  
back as she began to walk over to her. They finally reached the waiting Becky. "Were again?" Lara asked. "There." Becky said pointing at the hill. "Fine." Lara said  
  
starting to look around. "Here it is." She said pulling off a tone of brush from over a large metal door. "How'd yaw know that was there?" Miroku asked looking at  
  
the door. "Claws told me." Lets cheek it out." Ash stated. "Lara go check it out." "Maybe a MAGE should go to." Becky called to Ash. Shippo watched as Lara  
  
rolled her eyes. "I'll go alone." She stated out lowed. "You should at lest take Poin." Becky said looking at her worried. Lara rolled her eyes and basically stormed  
  
off into the cave. "I think you should take someone with you!" Becky shouted into the cave after Lara. Becky watched Lara continue into the cave. "Should we just  
  
let her go alone?" Becky asked to no one in particular. "You know how she is one these kicks. We'll go in after her if she needs help." Ash said sitting down on the  
  
ground. About an hour latter screams began coming from the cave. Every one stood up quickly and began to run inside. "What's going on?" Shippo asked as he  
  
held onto Kilala's back. "I'm not for certain Shippo." Sango said running "Just follow along." Soon they heard shouts from ahead. "Becky's fighting." Shippo state  
  
out lowed. Soon they reached the group. Inuyasha was attacking a thing that was apart of the wall and Lara was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was  
  
dragged closer and closer to its mouth. "We cant let it eat her!" Ash cried as she continued to attack the plant. Ashitaka, Poin and Inuyasha tried to free her but  
  
more tentacle like things grabbed at them and held them still. Inuyasha continued to brake the tentacles from his arms and lags but more continued to grab him.  
  
"Becky! Could you be clever today?" Ash called. "Um um um. O I got it!" Becky cried pointing her hand at its face "Wall of air!!" suddenly the things eyes  
  
became wide as it tried to close its mouth. Its tentacles quickly let go of the captured party and disappeared into the rocks surface. Ash fell to the ground laughing  
  
her head of. "That's. that's.that's the first time in my life that I've seen someone use wall of air as a weapon like that." Lara looked up from the ground were she  
  
sat "This is not the time to be laughing." "Lemundssecureshelter." Becky said waving her hands in the air. A little house appeared in the hall. "We'll stay in here for a  
  
bit." Becky said walking into the hut. The rest followed with an exception for Kagome and her friends. "Are you coming?" Ash asked looking at them. "How could  
  
we all fight in there?" Kagome asked "Dunno." Ash said thinking "Magic is an odd thing." She walked in and Inuyasha's nose twitched "What is it?" Kagome asked  
  
"Their cooking food." Shippo walked over to the shelter and steeped in. "Come on." He called and they all walked into the hut. "Wow" Sango said as Kilala  
  
jumped in her arms. "It's huge in here." Becky smiled to them and Shippo ran over to her. Inuyasha sat down in the corner and Kagome sat down by him. She  
  
watched a moment longer and saw Becky hand Shippo a book to read and saw everyone else getting ready for bed. "It's been a few days since we had a chance to  
  
talk." She said looking over to Inuyasha. "Yaw. But a lot has been happening." Inuyasha said looking away from her. "She lend her head on his shoulder. "Do you  
  
think were every get home?" She asked looking up at his face. He looked down into her eyes. "Yaw, with these people helping us we'll get home in no time."  
  
Inuyasha said putting an arm around her shoulders. Soon he felt her gentle breathing. Knowing she was asleep he let himself drift into sleep.  
  
So? I know Inuyasha and his friends aren't getting much attention but I'll try to let them in more. R_N_R  
  
Luna. 


End file.
